


Eyes Like Stars

by tepen7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Finger Sucking, M/M, super fucking gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepen7/pseuds/tepen7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is the popular nice kid in high school, but when Jean Kirstein shows up, friendships will be made, and so will love.</p><p>Marco is p much a perv</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like Stars

It all started long ago when a baby was born, his mother looked into the young infants eyes and saw something great. She knew one day, he’d be something he was proud of. She giggled and said to the baby, “You are the most beautiful baby boy i have ever laid my eyes on. I can see the stars in your freckles, Marco.” and those were the last words she spoke to him. As they were driving home on a late friday night, the mother got into a car wreck. The woman died instantly, while the husband and baby were safe. A few scratches on the man’s face and arms, while the baby had no injuries, whatsoever.

 

-17 years later-

 

Marco grew up into a young and well built man. He had straight A’s and was a prized student at the school.  Women loved this handsome man who went to their high school. Until one day friday, as Marco was sitting in his 2nd period french class, a student walked into the class. Marco’s eyes gaped open. Small female gasps escaped out their mouths. A young man had stood in front of the class, the teacher walked and stood beside the boy and told the class. “ Class, this is our new student. Please welcome him. Please, tell us your name.” He clicked his tongue in irritation and lets out a small sigh. “Hey, i’m Jean.” Marco’s eyes lit up. Jean. He had a mix of blonde and brown hair, quite the jaw line, a leather jacket, and skinny jeans. He thought to himself _‘Oh my fuck.’_.

 

The teacher pointed to an empty chair across the room, one seat over from Marco’s. The girls throughout the room blushed, as well did Marco. As Jean walked to his seat he gave a slight wink, every girl in the direction he was looking, their mouths gaped open. The thing was, he was looking in Marco’s direction. Marco looked side to side to make sure wether or not Jean was really winking at him. When Marco looked back at Jean for reassurance, he pointed slightly to his self. Jean nodded a little and gave a sly smirk. Marco’s eye dashed open and his cheeks tinted a red shade and hid his face down. Marco quickly tilted his head up to the board where the teacher was teaching.

 

Around to where lunch came. Marco sat by all of his friends, which in everyone else’s case was the popular’s table. One of Marco’s friends, Connie, walked up to the table with Jean behind him. “Hey guys! I brought my new friend Jean, is it cool if he sits here with us?” Connie looked to everyone at the table. Armin, Annie, Bertholdt, Christa, Ymir, Sasha and Riener all nodded. Marco stared at Jean with an intense look. Mikasa looked at the blonde and brown haired boy and whispered to her friend Eren, “He isn’t as good looking as people said.” and Eren agreed. Connie looked to Marco and tilted his head in confusion, “Are you not cool with that dude?” he asked. Marco came back to reality and said “Oh! Um, yeah. I’m ok with that.” and smiled at Connie and Jean. Jean walked up to the side of Marco and sat down in the seat next to him. He gave Marco a look, one of those looks like they know something you don’t, and smirked. Marco slowly looked to his side and at Jean. ‘His eyes… his eyes are.. familiar. Something about those eyes were nostalgic.’  Marco blinked a few times and looked away. Eren leaned forward toward Marco and said “Hideous, isn’t he?” and laughed slightly. Jean swung his head and faced Eren. “Got a problem, shit stain?” Eren’s face grew red and clenched. “Do you want to take this outside horse face?” and stood from his chair at the table. Armin laid his hand on Eren’s shoulder. “Eren, calm down.” Mikasa stood up and walked behind Eren, gripped his shoulders and pushed him down into his seat. “Don’t start something here.” she whispered.

 

After school everyone gathered outside school and walked to their cars and rides. Marco walked to his car waving bye to everyone around him, he unlocked his door and opened it. Suddenly a hand pushed up against the car beside where Marco was standing. He turned around and saw Jean looking up at him. _‘He is shorter than me..’_  He looked to Jean and said quietly “Hi..”. Jean giggled and smiled at him. “Listen, I was wondering. Are you an angel or something?” He smiled then shook his head.  “Anyway, sorry, I was going to ask you. Would you like to come to a party?” Jean questioned. _‘What? What did he mean?’_  Marco raised his eyebrows “Uh, no. I don’t think so.” Jean laughed. “Whose party?” Marco asked. Jean shoved his hands into his pocket and said “Connie’s.”    _‘Wait, what does he mean Connie’s? How come Connie didn’t invite me?’_   Marco shrugged. “Well sure, is it today?” He asked. Jean nodded. “I was hoping you could come with me. Maybe we could hang out. Wanna trade numbers?” He suggested. Marco smiled and nodded. They stood there and put their numbers in each other's phone and got into their cars and left to go home.

  
  
As marco got home he went and did his homework and went to take a shower. By the time he was finished his phone buzzed on the countertop in the bathroom.

 

Jean texted.

 

Jean: hey, wassup man?

 

Marco: Oh, i’m just getting ready for the party. What should I wear?

 

Jean: lmao dude just dress normal, its not fancy.

 

Marco: So, like my regular clothes?

 

Jean: um sure.

 

Marco: Hey, why didn’t Connie tell me about the party.

 

Jean: oh he wants it to be a secret.

 

Marco: Oh, alright then.

 

Jean: btw can you pick me up?

 

Marco: What?!

 

Jean: yeah man, please? i’ll pay gas.

 

Marco: Ugh, fine. What time?

 

Jean: um now?

 

Marco: ARE YOU SERIOUS.

 

Jean: p much

 

Marco: I just got out of the shower and my hair is still wet!

 

Jean: well could you pick me up, then back to yours then connies?

 

Marco: FINE, what’s the address?

 

Jean: (place any road, street here)

 

Marco: Be there in a few..

 

Marco got dress and headed out with his a towel around his neck. He drove 20 minutes and finally got to Jean’s house. jean’s house was quite big, bigger than some kids who went to his school. Marco threw out his phone and began to text Jean.

 

Marco: I’m here.

 

Marco: Hello?

 

Jean: oh hey, sorry. on my way.

 

Marco slouched in his seat and began waiting for Jean. As he looked out the window he saw Jean running from the back of the house with a hefty bag. Marco quickly unlocked the door and let Jean in, as Jean lept into his seat he said in a deep voice. “Go.” Marco was suddenly frightened. “GO.” Marco pushed on his gas pedal and sped down the street to the next stop light ahead. “What’s going on?” Marco hastily said. “I had to get out of there.” Jean proclaimed.   _‘What the hell?’_  Jean sighed deeply and said “Can we please go to your place?” Marco’s mind was racing. What did he just become friends with? Who is in his car? Jeaned sniffled and said softly, “I’m sorry…” and turned toward Marco. “Connie isn’t having a party… I just wanted you to get me out of my house.” He looked at him with such sadness, it’s like he was a kicked puppy.

 

Marco drove back to his place. Once in the driveway, Jean thought to himself. _‘This house is bigger than mine..’_ and Marco with his hair still wet in most places and they walked inside to his dad on the couch. “Dad,” he said tenderly “my friend Jean is having some troubles. Can he stay here?” His dad turned toward him and looked at Jean. “...Sure. If you don’t mind staying in a guest room, that would alright.” he said. Jean looked at him and smiled “Thank you sir! I appreciate everything you are doing for me!”

 

Jean and Marco went up stairs to Marco’s bedroom. Marco opened the door and let Jean in. Marco closed the door behind them. “Oh, so are we gonna play Xbox?” Jean asked. Marco huffed and looked at Jean intensely. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he asked. Jean looked shocked and glanced down to the floor. “I..My house is really horrible and I thought you’d be nice enough to let me stay with you. You seem like a person to trust…” he said very hushed. Marco sighed and walked to Jean who was standing near a window. “Listen, you could have told be in your texts.. I understand.” He explained putting his hand on Jean’s shoulder. Jean looked toward Marco and said “Yeah, sorry about that.”  

 

Later that night full of talking and playing Xbox, they started to talk. “Dude, that Mikasa chick is pretty hot.” Jean told Marco. Marco just laughed at the thought of that. “Hey, you don’t think I could land some?” Marco shook his head and said “No, it’s not that.” “Oh, do you think she is dating that Eren douche?” Jean kept wondering. “Hell no, they are just really old friends, Armin, Mikasa, and Eren.” Marco smiled, then a thought popped into his brain. “Hey, by the way…”  Marco paused the game. “Why did you wink at me during class?” he questioned. Jean looked away from the game and to Marco. “Well, I was just being friendly… That’s all.” Marco giggled slightly.   _‘Sure ok.. bullshit. No one winks at a guy if they are a guy.’_   Jean put down his controller and scoffed “What’s that supposed to mean?” Jean furrowed his eyebrows. “Dude, no one winks at guys. Usually girls do, not guys.” Jean smirked and chuckled inside. “Sure ok, listen. I’ve pretty much been homeschooled all my life. I don’t know the way of normal people.” Marco unpaused the game. “Yeah right.” He laughed. Jean then paused it and asked, “Then why did your face turn red when I did?”  looking up to Marco and with one eyebrow up. Marco blushed once again and said firmly “It’s a nervous habit, shut up.” Jean didn’t believe that. “Yeah, ok.” He laughed and poked Marco’s cheek. “No man, i’ll bite you. I freakin’ do it.” he exclaimed. Jean laughed some more and said “I fucking dare you.”

 

Marco then turned his face and bit Jean’s finger. “Ow! Shit! That hurt.” Marco said with the finger still in his mouth. “Your fault, you dared me to!” Jean then felt Marco’s tongue touch his finger. Jean stared at his finger and blushed. Marco looked into Jean’s eyes and realized what he was thinking. Marco then closed his mouth around Jean’s finger and began to suck on it, while still somewhat staring at Jean. ‘Fuck.’ he thought as he felt his finger beginning fiddled around in Marco’s mouth, his closed lips sucking slightly at his bite. Jean bit his lip and stared at his finger inside Marco’s mouth. Marco’s eye widened and stopped at a brief halt, He grabbed jean’s hand and pulled his finger out. “I, Um.. That’s how you make someone’s finger feel better.” Jean stared at Marco with red cheeks and nodded slightly.

 

It became 2 a.m. and Marco was beginning to get tired. Jean looked at Marco’s face and could tell the was gonna fall asleep anytime soon. “Dude, you can go to bed now.” He told Marco. With heavy eyes he looked to Jean and said quietly “Uh-Uh. I’m ok…..” Jean knew that was a bold face lie. “C’mon sleepy, let’s lay you down.” Jean said playfully. “Nooooo…” Marco spouted. Jean laughed and stood up, he grabbed Marco from under his arms and threw his arms over his shoulders. Marco’s head laid on Jean’s shoulder while Jean began to drag him slightly over to his bed and turned off the lights. Jean threw the dead weight onto the bed. Marco bounced and finally curled up underneath the blankets. “JJJJJeannn…. Stay here.. it gets… cold.” Marco flung his arm out and grabbed Jean’s wrist and pulled it toward him.

 

“Fine, ya butt.” Jean took off his shoes and got under the covers with Marco still holding his wrist. “Thanks…” Marco dozed off with gripping for dear life onto Jean. _‘Crap.’_ Jean thought. _‘I can’t sleep like this..’_ He laid facing the ceiling and began to think about some things. _‘What am I doing..? Why am I being so nice to a person for once..? Does my family even care..? Who’s leg is that, why is it hairy…? MARCO! When the hell did Marco strip his pants!?’_   Jean moved his leg slightly toward Marco and felt Marco’s pants and his foot. _‘Ahhhhh!! His toes are cold!’_ Jean sighed and took off his pants with one hand and kicked them out from underneath the sheets.

 

Jean soon cuddled up to Marco, like he said, it became freezing. Thier legs soon intertwined and became close. Jean was so close to Marco he thought to himself _‘I could squeeze a binder between us’_  Jean looked at Marco’s face and smiled. _‘His freckles look like stars.. haha’_   He soon became very interested and began to count them. ‘...10...11...12…..24...25’  He soon drifted to sleep at the number 47.

  
  


  Marco awoke slowly and his eyes fluttered open to the daylight shining in his room. He froze and looked at the young man sleeping next to him. Jean’s legs were tied with Marco’s and his head was on his chest. Marco blushed and tried to move, slowly shifting his legs away from the others. Jean woke up and looked up to Marco squinting slightly and nuzzled his head more into him and pushed his legs farther up into Marco. Marco’s cheeks turned hot as he was amazed by the bed head, drowsiness of Jean, and the leg kneeing his crotch. His boxers slowly began to stiffen and Marco’s eye flung open. He needed to get out of bed quick. Marco flung the covers off of himself and onto Jean more. He unstuck himself away from Jean and ran out of the room and to the bathroom across the hall. He slipped down his boxers and looked at his half erect penis. Marco’s face became hot and blood rushed down into his lower region.

 

Marco slowly lowered his hand down to his fully erect dick. He then pulled his shirt up and bit into it, muffling his moans. _‘Ugh, ahhh...’_ He thought. “Ah, Ahhh..” He took little breathes and moaned into his shirt. “Mmmmm….” He held his shirt by his mouth and used the other free hand to rub his body. Marco could smell a faint smell of Jean on his shirt from where he was laying. He trailed his hand softly up his torso and to his nipple. “Ah..” He gasped. He tightened his grip on his cock and began to pull thoroughly. He touched the tip of his dick that was now lathered in precum and groaned, a deep sound rolling out of his throat. Knock Knock!! “Oh my god.” He said quietly. “Marco? Are you in there? I really need to pee.” It was Jean. “Sorry! I was just about to take a shower!” He yelled through the door.

 

He twisted the shower nozzle and began the sound of water so Jean couldn’t hear anything. “Seriously bro? Where is another one then?” He asked loudly. “Um, downstairs near the back door!!” Marco tried to hurry. He then heard footsteps going away from the door. He began to pull furiously at his dick to try to finish. “ahh.. Fuck.” He whispered. “Fuck, shit… Jean..” A feeling rolled through his dick as he came. He gasped and tried to clean himself off in the shower. He finished up in the bathroom and turned off the shower and left the room. Marco walked back to his room with slightly weak knees and sat down at his bed. He left out a heavy sigh and laid back onto it. He then heard his bedroom door opening, and Jean walking in. “Why isn’t your hair wet?” Jean asked.

 

Marco raised an eyebrow and answered “What?” Jean became confused and asked again “You said you were gonna take a shower…?” Marco froze and quickly said “Uh, i already washed my hair yesterday so I only cleaned my body..” Jean looked around the room and nodded. “Oh dude, I didnt know you played football!” He exclaimed. Jean walked quickly to a drawer and grabbed the trophy on top. “2014 football award, Titan High School.. You guys are the Titans? Funny..” Jean giggled and thought of the movie. “Yeah, sorta. I’m one of the main players. We are starting practice again soon.” “Oh that’s so cool! I should come to one of the games!” Jean smiled and looked at Marco. He placed the trophy back down and walked over to the bed and sat beside Marco and sighed. “You ok?” “I’m fine, don’t worry.” Marco told him. _Lord knows he wasn't.. This began something new._

**Author's Note:**

> I fell asleep so many times after writting stuff, lmao. hope you guys like it. i will post often, if i can.


End file.
